1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to infrared receivers, and particularly to an infrared receiver arranged in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Infrared receivers are widely used in electronic devices, such as televisions and digital versatile disc (DVD) players. An infrared receiver is utilized for detecting infrared rays, and providing electrical signals converted from the detected infrared rays to achieve some functions of a corresponding electronic device.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional infrared receiver 90 includes an infrared detecting member 91 and a shielding member 93. The infrared detecting member 91 includes a convex surface 912 and an infrared sensor 911. The infrared sensor 911 is generally located at a focus of the convex surface 912, for receiving infrared rays converged by the convex surface 912. The infrared sensor 911 receives the infrared rays and coverts them to electrical signals for further processing.
The shielding member 93 is disposed between an infrared transmitter (not shown) and the infrared detecting member 91. Typically, the shielding member 93 is a planar plate and is adjacent to the convex surface 912. Therefore, parallel infrared rays 922 perpendicularly pass through the shielding member 93 without changing their propagation direction. Consequently, the infrared rays are properly converged to the infrared sensor 911 for detecting.
Referring to FIG. 7, when parallel infrared rays 924 are obliquely projected to the shielding member 93, the infrared rays are converged by the convex surface 912 to a point that deviates from the focus. As a result, some infrared rays are not able to arrive at the infrared sensor 911. Hence, the currently used infrared receiver has limited reception capability of infrared rays and the infrared rays may not be correctly converted to electrical signals.
Therefore, an infrared receiver with improved reception capability of infrared rays is desired. Moreover, an electronic device has an infrared receiver arranged therein is also desired.